As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,043, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a sorter, bill validator or other delivery mechanism may be configured to facilitate processing and delivering deposits to a storage area for safekeeping. The deposits inputted to the sorter may include dirt, grease, tape, and any variety of other particulate debris. The electro-mechanical nature of the sorter and the debris carried by the deposits may render the validator susceptible to service interruptions. Periodic servicing of the validator may be needed to clean out such debris and/or to service or replace malfunctioning or overused components. Accordingly, a need exists to facilitate servicing the sorter without compromising the security of items kept within the storage area.